


La La Land

by Maddie12345



Category: La La Land (2016), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actor Harry, Jazz - Freeform, La La Land, M/M, Movie AU, Musician Louis, Sad Ending, larry au, piano player louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9524924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddie12345/pseuds/Maddie12345
Summary: A jazz musician falls for an aspiring actor in Los Angeles//A La La Land, Larry au//Hi! This is going to be my first book and I'm so so excited. I don't know how good it will be but please be patient with me. I don't own anything. Most speech comes from the film La La Land and all artistic credit should be given to the writers of that movie so yeah.. thank you :)





	1. ☆Harry☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course, i own nothing. Feedback is always welcome....Thank you for reading

                                                                                                        **Winter**

               Harry stepped out of his 2004 silver Prius, ruffling his hair, the sun instantly hit his face and he squinted pulling his sunglasses down for the short walk into the coffee shop. He yawned, the night previous was spent trying to memorize lines for yet another audition. He wouldn't give up even if it kills him. He takes a few deep breaths to rid himself of the negative energy from the bitterness of LA traffic. He quickly went inside and tied the apron around his waist. He serves a few drinks, settling into the cash register, feet already aching from the standing.

              “This doesn't taste like soy milk.” a customer sneers. Harry refrains from rolling his eyes and answers

              “Oh.. trust me it is.”

              “Can i see the carton?” Harry hands it over with ease and she eyes it, nose turned up “I'll just have a black coffee.”

              Harry sighs and gets the coffee,going back to his script, until a woman enters. Everyone looks over at her and Harry is quickly stunned. She walks over and she smiles, a perfect white smile

              “What can I get you?” he asks with a soft welcoming smile. He doesn't know her but an aura of wealth and high class follows her and Harry instantly.. Well he instantly feels envious. That's what he wants, that's his goal. His deep thoughts are interrupted by her soft voice

              “A cappuccino please.” harry nods and scurries off, his manager walking to the till,

              “It's on us.” she smiles and the woman laugh, a soft elegant laugh

              “No please let me.” she pays and drops a few bills in the tip jar and takes her coffee “thank you.”

              Harry watches as she walks off, high heels clicking as she walks into a studio and off to live the dreams of many. His thoughts are broken by his phone ringing, Mum appearing on the screen, he declines, the time appearing on the screen, 4:43.

              “Shit.” he whispers ripping his apron off and standing up. The customer from before steps in front of him

              “Are those pastries gluten free?” he pushes past her “hey!” she tries to call after him but he ignores her

              “I'm sorry i really have to leave.” he tells his unhappy manager “i'll make up the time tomorrow.” she shakes her head but shoos him away.

              He turns to grab his script before making his way towards the door, bumping into a man, his coffee spilling all over his sweater. He apologizes, ignoring the glare from his manager and running to his car. He drives to the audition and looks down at his sweater in disgust before eyeing a big coat in his back seat. He sighs pulling it on before running up to the waiting room. It seems like every pretty boys and girls are watching him,harry some how finding a way to make them better than him. Better hair, better body, better teeth, better clothes. Nobody else was wearing a winter coat. He sat down anyway and went over the script.


	2. ☆Harry☆

     Harry gets home and collapses on his bed groaning into his pillow. He kicks off his boots and winces at the blisters, getting up soon after and taking a thorough shower. He curls back in bed, in sweats and a t-shirt, some old movie he isn't paying attention to on his laptop. Tracy knocks on his door and he groans loudly

     “What?” he calls

     “Get ready we are leaving in five.” she laughs back, bursting into his room with Alexis and Caitlyn

     “How did the audition go Haz?” Alexis asked pulling him up and brushing his hair

     “Eh. Who knows.” he shrugged knowing full well it would be another producer he would never hear from

     “Have you considered trying porn instead?” Caitlyn hummed going through his closet. He let out a laugh

     “That is not going to happen.” He shook his head

     “I’m sure he was great.” Tracy smiled spraying on some of his expensive perfume

     “You know I don't really feel like going out tonight.” Harry sighed “You girls have fun.”

     "Oh hush. You get your ass up we are going to this party! Everyone will be there. Seriously kid you have to get yourself out there.” Alexis chastised him. He rolls his eyes but got out of bed anyway and pulling his jeans back on

     “I’m not going to enjoy it.” He paused looking at the girls who were watching him with eager looks “Someone find me a shirt!” They cheered and got him dressed.

     Later, Harry is sitting with Alexis by the pool, Alexis who is making out with her boyfriend, paying him no mind. He sighed and stood up wandering away. He orders a champagne and smiles a man. He walks over and sticks out his hand

    “Gavin,” He introduces himself. It seems like only minutes pass before they are back at his apartment. Harry slips out after he fell asleep. Shirt unbuttoned and hair a bit of a mess. There no more cabs on the street and his phone is dead. He sighs and begins to walk passing empty building before he hears it. Music. Really good music.

    He pushed the door to the restaurant opens and watches the piano player gracefully glide his fingers over to keys. The soft song entrancing him.

                                                                                                         ☆☆☆☆☆☆


	3. Chapter 3

    Louis rolls his eyes as he pulls off the freeway away from the traffic, fucking LA hipsters and their prius’, he thinks pulling up to the parking lot of Rayo’s coffee. He buys his drink and leaves, watching the musicians enter Van Beek Studio across the street. His heart aches as the door shuts and he gets back in his car.

    He arrives home and puts on a record as he looks around. His cat Macy climbs onto his piano as he sits down to play . He follows along with the song and smiles at Macy humming along as they bump heads. He pauses and sighs stopping and looking around.

   “This is sad.” he whispers “Now i'm talking to a cat.”

   He looks over at his pile of mail seeing an advertisement for Flora Movie Theater. He shrugs and grabs his coat driving to the theater. He buys a ticket and walks in settling into Rebel Without A Cause. About Halfway through he rolls his eyes fed up. He leans forward

   “Excuse me could you turn your phone off?” He asks, faux niceness “Jackass.” he mutters leaning back. He waits a little bit before leaning up again

   “Important conversation huh?” The man doesn't acknowledge him so he shakes his head and leans over grabbing the phone and throwing it rows away

   “Hey what the fuck?” the guy screams grabbing his phone and storming out. An employee escorts Louis out.

   “Better than it could have been.” he shrugged getting back in his car. He looks at the sunset and the fireworks coming from the hill. Rich twats, he thinks to himself.

   He arrives at work and his manager glares “Please stick to the list please Louis.”

   “You got it.” he nodded, rolling his eyes as he sat down and started to play ‘White Christmas’. Nobody pays him any mind

   The times passes and still nobody notices. Or puts tips in his cup. He finishes ‘Santa Claus Is Coming To Town’ before taking a deep breath and starting his own song.

   He doesn't notice as the door to the restaurant opens, bell ringing, and a boy steps in.

   Harry watches him. Fascinated.


End file.
